


The other side

by LeighJ



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bethyl Smut Week (Walking Dead), Bethyl Smut Week August 2020 (Walking Dead), Biting, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Daryl Dixon Gives Oral Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: He's her best friend. One stupid meme about guy friends secretly wanting to fuck their female ones isn't gonna change that. Right...?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 31
Kudos: 235





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm meant to be retired. But I'm still posting APWC, and I'm home a lot due to COVID, and so this happened. I saw the prompts for bethyl smut week, one being friends to lovers. It's early, but hey ho. I started this ages ago and sat with it tonight and just finished it, so wanted to share. I miss you crazy folks, hope you love this!

The line rings out nearly six times over and Beth is about ready to hang up when it clicks. “Yeah?”

“Tacos, the rom-coms y’pretend t’hate an’ beers at mine. You in?” She smiles into the phone as she opens up the fridge to put the beers in.

"Y’know Merle’s gonna get jealous,” Daryl’s voice rasps back and she can tell there’s a smile there too. 

"Oh, please. We don’t hang out that much,” Beth denies as she kicks the fridge door shut and deposits the grocery bags on the counter.

Daryl hums. “Right. An’ whose place did I crash at last week afte’ a movie marathon?” 

“Um, mine but watchin’ all the Resident Evils’ a staple in any friendship,” she defends, rustling through her bags to start retrieving items. 

“An’ who did I go an’ see the game with last month?” He continues ruthlessly, though he sounds amused. 

"Me,” Beth answers with an eye roll, scrunching up the now empty bag for the garbage.

“An’ whose been beggin’ me to take ‘im to a game since last year?” Daryl’s voice is smug now, knowing he’s won. 

“Merle.” Her bottom lip pops out. “But hey! Who got you t’ take him to the bar last night an’ ditch me?”

“Merle,” Daryl grouses back. “Don’t prove nothin’. I hang with y’ all the time an’ you damn well know it.” 

“So what?” Beth protests, leaning against her counter, throwing the scrunched ball of paper between her palms. “I’m fun as hell.”

“Oh sure, that’s why we’re watchin’ rom-coms.” 

“Ha! So y’are comin’ over? Great, I’ll get the tacos goin’. Beers are in the fridge.” 

“Smart ass.” 

“See y’at seven!” Beth chirps and then promptly hangs up without saying bye, as is their weird little custom.

Later, with food ready, Netflix loaded and beers still chilling, Beth heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she’s out, she finds two notifications lighting up her phone from one of her best friends Maddie.

One is a tag on Instagram for a meme and another is a text. She opens the meme first.

**females really think their guy bestie don’t wanna fuck her**

Beth raises her brow at her phone and opens the text notification next. 

**Mads** : did u see what I tagged u in?! Think Daryl thinks about fucking you???

 **Beth** : u have a screw loose. do you need to get laid?

 **Mads** : u know I live through you. Come on tho, u never thought bout it?

Beth has thought about it way too much, truth be told but stubbornness has put a stop to it when it’s got too far. She hates the saying that boys and girls can’t be friends without sex getting involved.

It’s never been like that with Daryl. They used to work together, in a little office job Beth had to get through college. She left the job after she graduated, but her and Daryl remained fast friends and started hanging out all the time.

She met his brother along the way and friends when she was invited to summer barbeques. No one’s ever looked at them or suggested they’re more than friends, and Beth has only ever wondered. 

It's not like she’s obsessively thought on it or truly planned to take him to bed. There’s been countless times they’ve crashed at each other’s places, shared beds and fell asleep on each other’s shoulders, but every interaction has been innocent.

Sure, they’re probably a bit more handsy than friends usually are… oh, God. No. This train of thought has to stop. They’re friends. That’s it. There is no other side to it, no deeper feelings.

They’re friends.

She says as much in her reply text to Maddie before she heads to her room. 

**Mads** : yh but do ‘just friends’ think about boning each other?????

 **Beth** : ur so dramatic. doubt Daryl’s ever thought bout me like that

 **Mads** : Oooooh, so uve thought about him then?

She throws her phone on the bed to shed her towel and dry off. Picking it back up to reply, she chucks the wet towel into her laundry hamper. 

**Beth** : this conversation is so over, enjoy ur evening an try an get laid dude

 **Mads** : tryin to get rid of me? Got Daryl comin over have we?

 **Beth** : Bye, Mads!

Shaking her head, Beth checks the time and sees she’s only got twenty minutes until Daryl turns up. With that in mind, she throws on some underwear and doubles back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Just as she’s rinsing out her mouth, she hears a key in the front door and immediately knows who it is. Daryl has her spare key for emergencies, since she has no family close by and no one else she trusts enough.

Despite the reason he has the key, he still uses it at his leisure like he actually lives here. She listens as she dries her mouth and looks around the room for something to cover herself with. 

“Beth?” He calls as he shuts the front door behind him. 

“Y’know that key’s for emergencies, right?” She calls back as she takes her robe from the back of the door. “An’ you’re early.”

“Got sick of waitin’ ‘round.” Even as he answers her, she can hear the fridge opening and shutting as he grabs a beer.

Beth’s distracted by his reply though. Why was he waiting around? Has he just been staring at the time, waiting until he could come over? Like he wants to be around her that badly? She swallows, shaking the thoughts away.

She’s just over analysing everything because of that stupid meme Maddie tagged her in. Opening the bathroom door, she’s just in time to catch Daryl heading down the hallway.

He stops in the doorway as she appears and his eyes fall to her chest. She flushes as she pulls her robe tighter, pulling the flaps closed where they were gaping to reveal the lace of her bra. 

“Like I said, you’re early.” 

Daryl shrugs, though the tips of his ears look pink. “You’re place, wear what y’ want.” He follows this with a swig of his beer and then indicates the living room. “I’ll jus’ wait for you.” 

“Sure,” Beth answers easily, despite the sudden butterflies in her stomach. “Plate up some tacos if you’re hungry.”

He nods and heads back the way he came, Beth watching him go with something akin to nerves tightening her throat. _Stupid, stupid_ meme she curses as she heads into her bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind her to lean against it.

Has Daryl ever thought of fucking her? God, what is she thinking? This is ridiculous. She angrily strips her robe, though she has no idea why she’s so angry. Is it fear that he hasn’t thought of her in that way?

Does she want him to? She groans under her breath and sifts through her clothes until she has comfy sweats. She’s just reaching for her usual baggy t-shirt when she spies her clean vest top.

Chewing her lip, she glances between the two items in debate. Why? She’s not sure. A test maybe? To see how Daryl would react to such a revealing top? Something that bares her neck, shoulders, arms, collar bones, a little of her breasts.

Does she want him to look? Is she trying to prove something? Jesus Christ, she needs to get it together. She takes the baggy t-shirt, determined not to change anything about their easy routine because of wild thoughts.

Once she’s dressed, with fresh socks to boot, she exits her room and timidly heads into the living room. Daryl’s all stretched out on the sofa like usual and she smiles. 

She likes this easy way they have and she likes spending time with him. Fucking him? Relatively speaking, she probably would like that. He’s handsome, rugged, ripped like hell and she’s sure they would have really, really great sex.

They’ve bantered about sex enough for her to know he’s a little rough and wild like her. Regardless, does that mean there’s deeper feelings? Something worth testing the boundaries of their relationship for?

Something worth breaking them? She’s not sure. She likes spending time with Daryl, but she likes her independence too. She loves waking up alone, having coffee to herself in the morning. 

Admittedly, she loves it with Daryl too, when he stays over. They operate easily with each other, flawlessly but that’s on a rare basis. Who knows what it would be like if they really lived together?

She shakes her head to herself. She is getting way too deep into a pit that doesn’t need to be dug right now. Nothing has changed. Nothing is different. She saw one stupid meme and it means nothing.

Except it kind of feels like it does. She tries to break her train of obsessive thoughts by getting a beer out of the fridge. She needs to chill, just like she planned. Daryl looks up as she rounds the sofa, throwing her a quick smile. 

“Hey,” she greets, passing over her beer. “Please?”

He rolls his eyes at her request, taking the bottle and cracking the top on his teeth. She winces like she always does and the familiar act soothes some of her sudden nerves. 

“Thanks.” She takes the bottle back when he passes it and swallows down a large gulp.

“Woah. Bad day?” Daryl asks as she settles into the sofa and his arm comes around the back. 

It’s nothing new but she’s suddenly hyper aware of it. She rolls a shoulder as casually as she can manage. “Nah. I’m good. Did see a funny meme though.” 

Her stomach rolls a little as he tips his chin. “Yeah?”

“Can’t remember the whole thing but it was somethin’ like ‘guys think about fuckin’ their friends that’re girls.” She tries to look innocent but she’s watching his face so intently she doesn’t think she’s pulling it off. 

Daryl snorts a laugh and there’s a kick to his smile that’s a little naughty. “You chicks think ‘bout fuckin’ your guy friends?”

“Are you not answering the question?” She retaliates with a twitch of her brow, looking him dead in the eye even if it makes something low in her gut squirm. 

That same little naughty smile comes back, developing into something akin to a smirk. “They’re jus’ thoughts, Beth.”

She’s sure her brows rise higher up her head and she places her beer down on the side to pay more attention to him. He groans light heartedly, knowing he’s not getting out of this when she’s being so stubborn. 

“What thoughts?” Beth persists, jumping only slightly when he squeezes her knee.

Daryl looks up from under his lashes. “Tell me yours an’ I’ll tell you mine.” 

She gapes a little and realises it’s because he’s flirting. Oh God. What is happening? What has she started here? Is this wise? Probably not. 

Beth swallows. “I’ve thought ‘bout it.” He only hums and his fingers start tracing circles on her knee through her sweats, distracting her. “Sounds like we’d… y’know, have fun. Like, we have similar tastes.” 

Daryl’s tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip and a flash of heat lights the base of her skull. Oh man, why is she suddenly so hot? She should have worn the vest top. 

“An’ what tastes are those?”

“Daryl.” She cuts him a look. “Answer my question.”

“What question?” He asks back innocently and my God, he really is flirting with her. 

“Have you ever… y’know, thought about it? Us?” She blushes scarlet. Maybe _us_ wasn’t the right word. Doesn’t that imply something deeper? 

“Have I thought ‘bout fuckin’ you?” Daryl asks blatantly, and Beth feels like all the air’s been sucked from the room. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Beth repeats on a breathless squeak. 

Why is she so hot? Why is her stomach tightening? Why is she losing her goddamn mind?

“I’ve thought ‘bout what you sound like. What you taste like.” 

“Daryl!” Beth gasps out, not having expected any confession of this magnitude. Not having expected the way it’s making her feel. 

But Daryl’s eyes are dark and stormy, relentless. There’s a hot lust she’s never seen before, a determination. “I’ve thought ‘bout how it would feel to be inside you. I’ve thought ‘bout what you feel like comin’ on my cock.” 

She can’t breathe. Her heart is hammering inside her chest, her pulse thudding in her ears. There’s a gathering wetness between her legs that should not in any world be there, but is.

He’s turning her on. With his dark eyes, with his erotic words, with the images he’s painting in the air between them. There’s sweat gathering at her nape and a new heart beat thudding between her thighs.

She doesn’t know what to say or do for that matter, and he’s still got his hand on her knee, driving her crazy. 

“That scare you?” He asks in a low voice, a husk on the edges that makes her nipples tighten. 

“Scare me?” She shakes her head. She can’t allow him to think she’s scared. “No.”

“Then what? ‘Cause you’re breathin’ real fast, Beth.” He takes a causal sip of his beer like his voice didn’t get all husky and hot as fuck. 

Beth makes an indignant face. “I’m not!” She so is. “It’s just… warm in here, s’all.”

Daryl hums in that pesky way he does, making one sound convey a whole reply. This one is amused and disbelieving. He knows he’s getting her flustered and what’s stressing her out further is she thinks she likes it.

This is a whole other side to their friendship they’ve never ventured to and it’s both freaking her out and turning her on. 

“Y’ready for this movie?” His voice is gruff nonchalance, nothing like the erratic beat of her heart or the tremble in her hands. 

Beth’s lips part, not even sure what to say. She wants this to stop so her stomach stops squirming but she also doesn’t because well… it’s making something _lower_ squirm.

She clears her throat, only getting more flushed at Daryl’s smug smile. “Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” She snaps now, looking at the bright red Netflix logo so she doesn’t have to look at him. 

Daryl’s voice is deep and relaxed, so calm it’s driving her nuts. “Like what?” 

“Like you didn’t jus’ say all them… things!”

“You brought it up!” He defends, flicking her earlobe where his arm is around the back of her seat. 

“As like… a curiosity thing.” She defends back, folding her arms now. 

Refusing to let her tantrum, he reaches to pull her arms apart and dig his finger into her ribs. “Quit it. Jus’ thoughts like I said. Now put the damn movie on an’ give it up.” 

Beth huffs, evading his tickling, not sure why she’s fighting this when she’s too embarrassed to address it. Yet sitting and watching a film now feels like the wrong thing to be doing.

 _So what’s the right thing, Beth_? She asks herself sarcastically. 

“Sides,” Daryl pipes up after a long swallow from his bottle and picks up the remote. “Y’think we got similar tastes but I really don’t think y’could go a round with me, girl.” 

Gaping in disbelief, she feels as if she’s lost her eyebrows to her hairline. He did _not_ just say that. “An’ why in the hell not?”

His eyes are fixed on the screen of movies he’s scrolling through, but the side of his mouth tilts. “Y’too fragile.”

“ _Excuse_ me? Do you need a shovel for that grave, Dixon? Jesus. I’m not some virginal teen. I could rock your shit.” She blushes the minute she says it but refuses to back down. 

His eyes snap to hers and what she sees in them is something she’s never seen before. A persona she doesn’t know, a heat that wants to burn her. “Fine.” 

There’s no air in her lungs and no matter how much she wants to look away, she can’t. She’s transfixed by his wide, dark pupils and how they make her clench her thighs in desperate agony. “Fine?” She repeats in a hesitant whisper, not so sure of herself.

Not once does Daryl break eye contact with her, not even when he puts the remote and his beer down, and even as she watches him turn back to her, she doesn’t move.

She’s not backing down on this, though she’s not sure what she’s trying to prove and she doesn’t have a fucking clue how far he’ll push her. Even through the baggy t-shirt she can feel how big and hot his hand is when he puts it on her waist.

She gasps and that gasp only expands as his other hand seizes the back of her neck. Her chin jerks up, their faces close enough to see every detail of his eyes. Her pulse is rabbiting in her throat and she feels like prey, caged in by him. 

“Tell me to stop,” he whispers. 

Beth refuses to buckle and minutely shakes her head. “No.”

Something dark passes over his features, something hungry. “Then we don’t stop ‘til you’re screamin’ my name, Greene.” 

“Daryl-”

Whatever she was going to say doesn’t come because his mouth claims hers in a kiss so hot, so needy, so erotic she’s not sure she can talk again. Her mind has shut down and lost all sense of rational.

All she feels is Daryl. His lips, his teeth, his tongue. All she tastes is Daryl. His beer, his toothpaste. All she can smell is Daryl. Daryl, Daryl, Daryl. His name is burying into her mind, bouncing off all four walls.

His body is cradling her, caging her, claiming her. His hand on the back of her neck squeezes and sends hot goosebumps flooding down her spine. The fingers of his other hand dig into the flesh of her waist, the heel of his palm bunching up her t-shirt to press his hand flat on her skin. 

Belly twitching, she moans, her back weakening enough for his body weight to push her down. They end up horizontal and she’s only mildly horrified at how fast her legs fall apart for him to fit neatly into.

Their hips meet, his cock already semi hard and rising, pressing tight between her legs. Daryl growls against her lips, his teeth sinking into the bottom one and pulling as he squeezes her neck. “God, you taste good.” 

She can’t think straight and she certainly can’t think of a response for him. Mewling instead, she keeps kissing him because for starters it’s burning her up and secondly because she doesn’t know what else to do.

She doesn’t know how far she’ll let him push her. Are they making out? Are they going all the way? What are they doing? Breaking away for air, Daryl’s head ducks into her neck and his lips press hot, insistent kisses against her throat, finding all her soft spots along the way.

Beth tingles all the way down her body, her legs rising on their own accord to hook onto his hips. The new angle gives him freedom to grind down, pressing his now fully hard cock against her clit. 

Gasping, her fingers clench into his shoulders, her chest heaving as she tries to think clearly. It’s so hard though, lost to sensation as she is. It’s Daryl. He’s intoxicating in a way she never knew he could be.

He’s like her best friend and stranger all in one, driving her wild. 

“You wanna stop?” He whispers against her ear, his hand on her waist slipping under her t-shirt and drawing it higher. 

Lost for words, she shakes her head instead, hot and needy, curious despite herself. There’s a painful throb between her legs that’s only gonna ache more if they stop now. She wants him. She wants this other side of her best friend.

Daryl groans appreciatively, one hand cupping her breast and the other reaching for her ass cheek, tilting her hips up with a squeeze.

Moaning softly, she grinds her hips back, breath catching in the back of her throat when he rolls over her clit. “ _Daryl_.”

A growl winds up from his belly and tears through his teeth, his two big hands now taking on the task of removing her t-shirt. Beth helps him, pulling it over her head and then letting him steal her mouth again. Her hands grip his huge arms, her pussy pulsing with eagerness. 

He pulls back and looks at her, and she would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the hunger in his gaze. “You’re fuckin' amazin’. Do y' trust me?”

“Of course I do...”

“Good.”

With that he wastes no more time and folds her legs back so her feet are by her ears. Beth gasps, instinctively holding the back of her thighs. Reaching from underneath, Daryl takes the waistband of her sweats and yanks them.

Once they’re cleared off her body and discarded to the floor, he comes back to her underwear, staring her in the eye as he pushes her legs even further, stretching her muscles tight.

Beth’s flushed, unsure of his plans, until he takes her rolled down underwear and pulls them off her ankles, stuffing them in her mouth. Jesus Christ. She squeezes her legs tighter where she’s holding them and groans into the fabric as Daryl's head moves back to her pussy, and his tongue digs into her quivering, hot entrance. 

“Holy fuck!” She screams through her gag, her head dropping back in a mix of pleasure and disbelief.

Daryl is on a mission to derail her as fast as he can, intensity not lessening as he alternates between sucking her clit and lapping at her inner walls. Beth’s eyes squeeze closed, her stomach tight and hot.

Fire is flooding through her veins and her nails are biting into her own flesh in sheer pleasure. The noises he's making slurping at her cunt make her dizzy. Lifting her head, she looks down at him in the same moment he looks up at her.

Holding her eyes, he spits onto her pussy and then immediately bends his neck back to lick it up. Beth near sobs, her body tingling from head to toe at the sheer eroticism.

Lord help her, this man is gonna destroy her tonight. Pulling his head away, Daryl rears up on his knees and reaches his hand behind his back to take off his t-shirt.

Beth watches his gorgeous body come into view and feels something low tug hard as she lowers her legs to either side of his hips. 

“God, I want you. Been wantin' you so long, Beth.” He groans as he falls over her, his fingers sliding in the mess his tongue made.

Gripping his biceps, she swallows her reply as she lets the panties fall out of her mouth, and rearranges it into a brutal sound when two of his fingers slide into her pussy, stretching her wide. At the same time, his free hand yanks down a cup of her bra, and his lips latch to her nipple to suckle greedily. 

“Oh God, Daryl. Fuck me please,” she begs.

His lips move from her nipples and crawls back up her collar bone, mouth pressed to her ear and fingers curling into her g-spot as he huskily whispers, “Yeah? You want my cock, Beth?”

Shuddering, she nods desperately, reaching her hand between them to palm his cock through his jeans. “ _Please_ , Daryl. Please, I need it.”

“ _Girl_.” He says it like a curse word, his hips pressing into her questing hand. “You're fuckin' _bad_.”

A flush stains her cheeks at the way he growls it into her ear, the back of his hand rubbing at her thighs as he works on the zipper of his jeans. Beth glances down, legs spread on either side of him and feels her mouth go dry as his dick comes into view.

It’s decent size, thick as all hell, veins crawling the underside and a leaking tip. Bolder than she imagined herself, she reaches forward and wraps her hand around it.

Daryl groans between his teeth and pushes his hips forward, falling into her body and thrusting his cock through her hand. She almost sighs, her fingertips teasing the head of his cock.

While she’s busy staring at her own work, he takes her chin and looks into her eyes, stealing her breath before he bends and kisses her deep and slow, almost sloppy.

It feels unbelievably erotic, his pre-cum leaking over her fingers and his kiss so dirty and wet. There’s a harsh twang in her cunt, a flood of wetness and she can’t resist him anymore. Can’t hold out.

She brings him closer gently, spreading her legs wider. He doesn’t break the kiss as his hand reaches down and aligns himself with her opening. Beth’s almost shivering in anticipation, the head of him nudging her clit and making them both groan into their kiss.

Pulling away from her face, he cups the back of her neck and takes a hold of his cock with his other hand, both of their gazes falling to where their bodies are about to meet.

Beth’s mouth has gone dry with the anticipation, but her pussy is more than making up for it. Daryl's cock pierces her slowly, spreading her pussy lips like butter, utterly gentle but she’s so wet he continues to sink in without objection.

Her stomach rolls over in that pleasant, butterflies kind of way and it’s like he _knows._ Their eyes catch as he starts to lean back into the cradle of her body, his one hand on her neck and the other on her left knee.

Hitching her thigh higher up his waist, he presses his lips to her ear, squeezes the back of her neck, and her thigh, and groans, “ _fucck_.”

Beth doesn’t _at all_ expect it to happen, but the tension of the moment, the pure sex in the air, the way he makes her pussy tighten, her eyes roll back in her skull and she has her first gut twisting orgasm.

Daryl’s nails bite into her flesh where he's gripping her and he presses her down hard on his cock, completely still, enjoying the orgasm throttling his dick.

Something about the way he simply takes the time to enjoy her orgasm makes Beth feel feral with need for him. Rolling her hips, she squeezes his shoulders and tips her head back with a throaty moan.

Which only becomes a squeak as he growls and rolls onto his side with her. His cock slips out but he wastes no time in hitching her left leg over his hip and reaching down to thrust back into her.

Beth is barely breathing, never having been in this position before. It’s so intimate. Facing each other, on their sides, her thigh hitched and legs spread, his cock plunging between them.

The aftershocks of her orgasm and the deep thrusts in this position have Beth near brainless, and more when both of his arms wrap around her waist to fuck her onto his cock.

Rattling breaths intertwine with moans as she desperately tries to catch air, or sanity, whichever comes first. Even with no oxygen, she can’t deny his passionate, hot mouth on hers or his desperate kisses. Sweat is pooling down her forehead, between her breasts.

She can see it beading along Daryl’s brow too, can see how red he is when they stop kissing to grab air. His cock is plunging between her legs with an intensity near violent and so desperately sexy.

The sounds they’re making are obscene and in this moment, Beth knows she’ll never forget a second of this. It’s too bright, too raw, too real. She clenches tighter at the thought, rolling her hips in time with his manic thrusts.

“Fuck, Beth. Fuck.” Daryl's chanting near incoherently, pupils split wide and dark with lust. 

Beth swallows a gasp and slows down the pace, waiting for Daryl to adjust to it. He does, slowing down to a grind that Beth returns, pushing his cock deep and slow.

She near sobs, their bellies tight together, their hips fused and her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone. Squeezing her eyes closed, she grips Daryl tighter and grinds harder, her pussy pulling tight.

“Feels _so_ good, so, so, _good_.” She whispers, her fingernails digging into him.

Daryl’s palm splays across her lower back, crushing them together even tighter, sweat sticking them together. “That’s my girl. Come. Come for me.” It’s like it’s almost there and tears of frustration leak from her eyes until he squeezes her so tight she can’t breath, and growls in her ear, “Beth, _come_.”

“Oh my God!” She squeak in a high, awful voice as her orgasm wraps around her ribs and steals her oxygen.

Just like he did before, Daryl just stops, and enjoys the moment. Holds her down on his cock, impaling her deep, completely still and lets her orgasm tear her apart while he experiences every moment of it he can.

She’s still shuddering after she’s semi rational again and she cuddles tight to him, breathing hard. He holds her even tighter, filling her with comfort and safety among the lust and it’s like the two halves of the man she knows meeting.

The beast in bed, and her best friend. She tilts her chin up and kisses him softly, grinding her hips once more and deliberately squeezing her inner walls. Daryl's moans turn into desperate whimpers as he holds her tight and lets her tease his cock, giving her all the power. 

It gives Beth an idea. She pulls away from his mouth and whispers, “get on your back.”

With as much ease as if she were paper, he keeps a hold of her as he slides onto his back, which is pretty hard on her tiny sofa. Beth readjusts on top of him, reaching down to push him back inside her, each of them sharing a unanimous moan.

When she’s seated on him fully, she leans forward and slides her arms under his, to cup his shoulders from beneath. Daryl, always on the same wavelength as her, wraps his arms around her back.

Nuzzling her face into his neck, she peppers kisses down his throat and demands, “now fuck me like you’ve wanted to for years.”

Beth physically _feels_ his cock twitch inside her and Lord have mercy, that is some powerful shit right there. Not nearly as powerful though, as the strength in Daryl’s arms as he pins her to his chest, or his thighs as he lifts them beneath hers to plant his feet, and certainly not as powerful as the strength he uses to fuck her.

Keeping her lips pressed tight, so she doesn’t bite her own tongue off, she listens instead to his throaty _hnn_ , in her ear. Listens to his balls slapping her ass, listens to the wet squelch of his cock in her sopping wet pussy.

Feels his deep, hard thrusts that make her cunt sing, feels his fingernails biting into her waist. She curls her arms tighter around his shoulders and takes his pounding, gasping in delight when he slips out and curses a storm.

Blindly, she pushes back on his cock and lets it stretch her back out again and it’s in that moment she knows he’s hit his limit.

“ _Beth_. M'fuckin’ _cummin_ '. Oh God. Fuck. I’m cummin' in your pussy, I’m cummin'.”

Unable to resist, she bites down on his throat and pushes her hips down, her eyes rolling into her head at the burst of his hot come deep inside her. His body beneath her begins trembling immediately and she holds him tighter, easing her bite and tenderly licking at the mark.

His hips slowly recede their pace before stopping entirely and his soft cock slips free in the mess of juices.

Beth hums with contentment, peppering soft kisses along his neck and shoulder before she lays her head there. “Wow.”

Daryl grunts a hoarse laugh, and she gets a little kick that she made him sound like that. “Guess you proved me wrong. You really rocked my shit.”

Grinning, she presses her face into his chest and giggles. “Give me a minute an’ I’ll take you for round two.”


End file.
